My life is a Secret
by france172428
Summary: a girl with many secrets and even ones she doesn't know. She had a tuff childhood but she pulled through. review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: my life begins

I'm a young half breed living with my mother. My father died when I was very young. I had a very strong connection with him. My mother never liked me because I surpass her in power. Even I was a half breed I had powers as a full breed. I always wonder how come I was so strong but I just ignore it. My name is Ai fujioka I'm a half silver nico with cute ears and long silver hair and the tips of my hair is red I always wear black pants, maroon t-shirt, a gray sweater with a rose design , and black and purple shoes. One day she kicked me out of my house. I was alone, out in the cold in the rain walking. I made it to a village, so I concealed my powers and made myself look human a woman from the village saw me and took me in. Nine years passed and I'm 15 (in human years I forgot how old I was in demonic year after I lived in the village so long) and I know how to hunt and to keep myself safe in the wild. I was doing my usual thing every day until my adopted mother came.

"Ai can you come please." Said my mother

"Yes mother what do you need." I asked

"The chef wants to see you."

"I didn't do, it those boy's they were asking for it."

"Go to the chef and we will talk about this later."

Woops that slipped out of my mouth. So I went to the chefs hut and waited "I wonder if what the chef wants" I thought. I walked in the hut and saw the chef sitting there.

"Hello child." Said the chef

"Chef I didn't mean to do it was the boys they were the ones who bribed me." I said

"What are you talking about child?"

"Nothing chef."

"Ok I sent you here for you can go on a mission."

"A mission chef."

"Yes I need you to go to Death City and seek the one named Lord Death."

"Yes chef, but why me?"

"Because you are more skilled than the boys here and your destiny starts here."

"My destiny."

"Yes your destiny child I wish you luck may the spirits be with you."

I went to my home and told my mother what happened. She was saddened about this. It was like yesterday she accept me in her house. Know I'm going to fulfil my destiny like my chef said so I packed my stuff and got ready. The boy were jealous that I was the one to do a mission. I was getting ready to leave until.

"Wait!" said a voice

"here." said Hikaru

It was a necklace charm. It looked like a rose but it changed colors by my emotion.

"Thanks Hikaru. I'll miss you the most." I said

I kissed him in the cheek. He blushed and the villagers were surprised for what I did. I turned and left. I traveled for many nights and many days till I got to Death City. It was night and quiet "It's quiet to quiet" I thought till. BAMM! A kishin came from behind and gutted me from behind. The kishin was about to kill me until I see a boy and two girls come. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: my first day at DWMA

Everything was a blur till I open my eyes. Then I saw a man with a huge screw in his head. It surprised me and made me jump out of the nurse bed.

"Don't hurt your self-child and don't move so quickly you're still recovering from your injury."

"Injury?" I said

"Yes one of the students saved you from a kishin that was trying to kill you and eat your soul."

"It's hard for me to die so easily sir. And may I ask you what's your name is?"

"My name is Dr. Franken Stein. And your name child?" he asked

"I'm Ai fujioka, ."

"Well child what brings you here to Death City?"

"My chef told me to come and…"

"You're the child Lord Death was talking about. I'll be right back let me get Lord Death. Change to your clothes for you look presentable." And he went to get Lord Death

I changed into my clothes I brought from the village my black jeggings, blue t-shirt, black shoes, and a blue jeaned vest. I sat in his weal chair he had and waited five min passed then the door opened.

"How is the girl doing?" asked Lord Death

"She is doing fine Lord Death, but I have a concern about the girl though. There is something strange about here I can't put my finger on it." Said

Then I came out of the curtain, and almost jumped when I saw him.

"H-Hello." I said nervous

"Hello my dear child welcome to DWMA." said Lord Death

We walked out of the nurse office and went to Lord Death's room. I was walking then I turn around and there are not in sight. "dam I'm in lost." I thought so I walked around and I saw a blond girl and a silver haired boy.

"Hello I'm Maka."

"I'm Soul."

"Hello I'm AI."

"Are you new to the school." Asked Maka

"Ya."

"Have you got a tour yet?"

"No. Not yet. I was with Lord Death and I got lost."

"I can help you, but first I'll give you the tour first." She said cheerfully

We were walking and we got to the training room. Then a huge ninja star came out of know were.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: When we first met

Once the ninja star past I shouted to the top of my lungs.

"HEY! WACH WERE YOU THROUGH THAT THING, I COULD OF DIE!"

I saw him in full focuses in his training. I decided to bud in. I saw in the rack that there was a scythe. I went to battle him. I heard that I was a good fighter. So I kept fighting and then I saw an opening so I jumped and then I ready form my special move. So I twirled the scythe and I through it like a like a boomerang.

"Ha you miss me." He said

"I don't think so turn around." I said he turned and it was so close that he got hit.

"That was so close." He said

"Of Corse if you had your guard up then I would not did my special move. Anyways what's your name?" I asked

"Glad you asked I'm…BLACK STAR!" he said

"You don't have to be dramatic you know." I whispered

"What did you say!?" Black Star said dramatically

"What you need to know." I said

"Hey guys you don't need to fight. Oh and don't you need to see Lord Death." Said Maka

"Oh snap your right lets go." I responded

"Hey I'm not done with you yet." He said

"Well I am." I responded

We went toward Lord Deaths room till I bumped to someone.

"Hey watch it." I said

"No you watch it." He said

I got up and saw a pair of nice blue eyes. I could not stop looking in his eyes there were so irresistible. But then he was also looking at me to till.*bang!* I jumped and I went towards him.

"There you are we being looking for you." Lord death said

He looked at me for a long time then he looked toward Lord Death. Then came and told Lord Death.

"There is a kishin attacking a village!"


	4. I'm sorry

I'm sorry I haven't posted up any story's yet because of my school and field show in the way but I will post up soon wish me luck.


End file.
